


And then tea

by Yeoyou



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Asexuality Spectrum, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: Aziraphale was personally responsible for devouring countless items of food in his time, from cakes to sushi to ice cream. But this had been the first time that he himself had been devoured.“I’ll ... ah … put the kettle on for some tea, shall I?”Aziraphale and Crowley have some talking to do.





	And then tea

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been hopping around my brain for too long and now I've hopefully exorcised it.

Aziraphale was personally responsible for devouring countless items of food in his time, from cakes to sushi to ice cream. But this had been the first time that he himself had been devoured.

“I’ll ... ah … put the kettle on for some tea, shall I?”

He carefully extricated his limbs from Crowley’s sprawling form, still too aware of skin sliding over skin where they touched.

Crowley lifted an eyebrow but nothing else and just watched his angel retreat to the kitchen.

When Aziraphale returned a little while later with a tea tray, he was once more fully dressed and spotless. But a blush spread rapidly over his cheeks as he realised that the demon had not put on his clothes again and though a welcome sight it was all still rather new.

There was a faint but persistent ringing in his ears of earlier exclamations from Crowley, ranging from a moaned “angel” to a screamed “let me ride your cock into the next millennium.” Aziraphale blushed a bit harder at that particular recollection.

As he approached, Crowley sat up, propping his elbow on his knee and his chin on his arm, studying the angel with intense yellow eyes. Aziraphale was rather fond of those eyes but now he found himself squirming under the scrutiny and he hurried to set the tea things out on a small table by the couch. Since it was currently not standing upright, having been knocked down by Crowley’s earlier enthusiasm, and the angel apparently being too flustered to notice, Crowley hurried over to help him. The renewed close proximity between them only increased Aziraphale’s levels of nervousness.

“Ah, thank you my dear,” he managed and busied himself with the cups and saucers.

Crowley, too lazy to go on an extended search for his own clothes, picked up a blanket, robed it around himself and settled down on the couch in an unusually proper manner. Unsure whether that would count as an actual miracle or not, Aziraphale was momentarily distracted from his nervousness and sat down next to him, pouring out the tea while Crowley waited in silence.

Crowley was not, by nature, very patient but he managed to wait until Aziraphale had sipped some tea before cocking his head to the side and venturing forth with a guess.

“Still going too fast for you, angel?”

“Ah … I … whatever do you mean?”

“Aw, come on, angel, you know what I mean.” His eyebrows added the appropriate exclamation points.

Aziraphale set his cup carefully down and forced himself to look at the demon. But he didn’t see what he had been fearing he would see on his face. Instead of disappointment or frustration there was just open curiosity. 

“I’m so very sorry, Crowley.” He reached for the demon, not quite daring to touch him, his voice and eyes and body all one pleading apology.

Crowley shrugged, took Aziraphale’s hand and lifted it to his lips for a quick kiss.

“Don’t worry about it, angel. I waited six thousand years for this. I can wait another six thousand. At least this time, I’ll have the memory.” He winked at the flustered angel.

“Oh!” Aziraphale’s fingers tightened over Crowley’s.

“Well, I rather did like the kissing. The, well, the less  _ forceful _ one at least, and I do like being close to you.”

“So kisses and cuddles. I can work with that.” Crowley drew Aziraphale nearer, not very subtly but the angel was presently too occupied to actually notice.

“And … I did like to, ah, to  _ watch _ you … so maybe, on occasion, I can give you, uh, a hand?”

The heat spreading out over his face once more had nothing to do with the hot tea and very little with Crowley’s arm around his middle but it was satisfying to see the slack-jawed astonishment slowly transforming into delight on his demon’s face.

“You got yourself a deal, angel!”

The tea was forgotten until it was cold but neither supernatural creature cared, too lost in kisses and cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll love you forever for the price of a few nice words :)


End file.
